landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Designs
Templates are the saved version(s) of a player made voxel objects (like furniture, or full structures like a cabin) using the building tools. They can include items like props. The template "library" holds all of the templates a player has saved as well as those purchased via the Showcase. Overview *Your template library can be accessed by pressing T''' on the keyboard. :*Templates are saved in-game on the company servers only and no local copies exist on the players hard disk. *Each player can create a limited number of templates based on the number of voxels it includes. During beta this can change, so check the forums or look in game to see the maximum listed at the top of the template library. *Templates that are purchased via the Showcase do not count toward the "voxel limit" for the template library. Uses *Templates serve as a means to quickly duplicate entire structures, portions of structures, or smaller objects like an archway. For example you may create a small building to hold crafting stations, a unique window or archway. The building could be placed on another claim you own later, while the window or arch might be used on one or more project you're working on. *Creating and placing saved templates allows player the freedom to experiment on their own built structures without worry that they will ruin progress; a template remains as it was when it was saved until the player decides to delete and older template and save a newer version. In other words, you can place several duplicate staircases, experiment with the building tools on each one, and only save any changes you like. Starter Templates All players have a set of starter templates to experiment with. As of May 2015, the Achievement and Recipe Journal includes as task that asks player to place a starter home. Doing so grants players their basic Crafting stations. To find these and complete the achievement, press '''T to open the Template Library. Type the word, Home, in the search field and right click to place the starter home template. :Starter Template FAQ: *The starter templates do not count toward your voxel storage limit. *To locate them, open the Template library (press T') and type "starter" in the search field. *To experiment, place a Starter Template and then use the Selection Tool to copy and paste pieces from the templates. Doing so, you'll be able to create new things. :'It is unclear if players starting the game after May 2015 will have the starter templates described below. The Starter Homes were added in place of these when the Achievement system was revamped to act as a beginner's guide for new players. On Dec. 4th, 2014 a (free) set of Starter Templates was added for all players. These start templates will be useful for new builders who want to experiment, because they provide some of the shapes that (normally) take more advanced building experience to create. *The starter templates vary, but include the advanced shapes that tend to be more difficult to create when you are learning to build. *To place them, you will need (common) dirt from mining. :*The shapes come in a variety of sizes to experiment with and include arcs, discs, angled "lines", ovals, pillars, and triangles. Included are also a few fonts and the Landmark text-logo. You can watch this 12 minute video about using Starter Templates in the video, Tiny Tutorial - Starter Templates (Introduction). Video Tutorial How to Create a Template Once you are satisfied with something you have built: #Use the selection tool to enclose it. #Press T''' to open the template library. #Click on the Create New button near the bottom of the template library window to open a secondary window. #You can take up to four screenshots of the template; when you do, the area around it will black out to isolate the area you have selected. Hold down Shift and scroll wheel to zoom in so you can see it clearly in your screenshots. #Click the camera icon to take each picture. #Give the template a name that is both easy to remember and easy to find using the search feature in the template window later. :The same process applies to any template a friend has offered to let you copy and template, but see the section on voxel ownership for important details. Remember to save templates often while experimenting! They can always be deleted later. Naming Conventions Creating a naming convention for your templates can save you a great deal of time when you have many to choose from later on. For example, rather than naming several templates "stairs" add some identifying feature or style indication to the name. Later, you find it among all of your stairs or if it is part of a themed build you can find it using that terminology instead. Exmaples of why this is useful: *In a new location, you may have a general style that suits a new building project. For example, you may a set of curved stairs that works well in more than on design. *A naming convention is also useful when working on different themes for use in more than one location. For example, you may want to use parts of a dwarven themed keep in another location and being able to search using the word "dwarven" in the name could help you find a tower, a gate, a staircase, and a throne to use later. Cleaning Up Old Templates Due to the limited number of templates you can retain in the template library, periodically go through you templates and delete any old templates you no longer use or need. To do so, locate any such templates and simply click the Delete button next to the name and info listing in the template library. *This is particularity important if you have any old, templates that were automatically created when a claim expired (described below). *This is a good time to delete anything you have experimented on while using building tools if you have finally found settled on a final version. For example, if you have many versions of an inlaid floor that you have improved many times, deleting the older versions will free up room for new templates. Expired Claims and Templates Any time you fail to pay upkeep for your claims, it will be deleted from the landscape and all materials and items you had will be returned to you. A template of the entire claim, in state it was in when it when it expired, will automatically added to your template library. The same is true for any claim you choose to delete. See Claims for details on upkeep, claim deletion and more, including helpful images. Tip: to avoid the potential difficulty of using a template to place a very complex or large claim area all at once, it's wise to template sections of a claim you've worked on for a long time. For example, you may want to create "slices" and saves them with titles that describe the slice location (eg. Claimname Left Side, Claimname Center or Claimname North side) or save the key aspects of the claim in case you need to start over in a new loaction (eg. castle tower, castle gateway, castle dungeon, etc.) Voxel Ownership With the addition of addition of the Player Studio to the Showcase, any voxel placed or altered by a player now assigns "ownership" of that voxel to the player. This is to assure that those who want to sell templates via Player Studio have their work protected from random copying. This applies to objects you design and build (eg. a bed or boat) and any terrforming in which you've altered the natural landscape on a claim. *Players can still copy each other's templates freely if granted adequate permission on a claim; however, they can not sell those templates in part or in whole unless the original owner has registered to use Player Studio. Any templates put up for sale that include multiple voxel owners will divide the profits accordingly. For example, if Tom made a template and Harry used a 10% of that template's voxels to make a new template, Tom will still get 10% of the profit for all sales of the new template. (See the official Player Studio FAQ for a breakdown of how player profits are calculated. Voxel Vision With the addition of voxel ownership a feature to see who has built which objects on any claim you own. To access the information, go to the claim and click on the claim information window that is at the top, center of the screen and click the Voxel Vision button. A secondary window will open with a list of Builders. Expand the list and check or uncheck the names of those who've built there to see their contributions. Each Builder will have a color next to their name and each voxel they own will be tinted in the same color. Player Studio Templates Players who choose to register to sell objects they build and make templates of can do so via Player Studio. After they are approved and available they appear on the Showcase, where other players can buy them. Templates '''purchased from Showcase can also be used as many times as you see fit (just like your own templates) provided you have enough of the materials it requires to place. As of March 2015 you can now buy templates that include sets or special voxels. For example, you could buy a new alphabet and use individual letters. As of March 2105, they can be altered with the using the Building Tools. For example, you can buy stairs made from wood and paint them with stone instead. Examples include (but are not limited to): *Use the Selection Tool to copy and paste portions of a purchased template to build something new. For example, copy part of a tower to make a different building. *Use the Paint Tool to change a texture from one material to another, like switching stone to wood. *Use the Delete Tool to create new doorways and windows. *Use the Add Tool to build a new porch on the front of a house. :See the section Voxel Ownership to better understand how to see which voxels you own. The system is still fairly new and due to the nature of beta, see this Official Landmark forum post for details until the system is finalized. Placing Templates If you have used good naming conventions (described above) you can use the Search field in the template library window to look for them by name. Otherwise, they are listed in alphabetical order. Placing a saved template is done by: #Pressing '''T t open the Template library #Locating the template you want to use by looking for the name/images used in its creation or using the search feature to find it by the name or keywords at the top. #Clicking the Place button next to the template you want to use. Doing so may cause a brief pause as the game loads all of the data for the very large templates. *You must have the same materials that were used to build an object in your personal inventory (bag) when placing a template or you will hear a clicking sound and will not be able to place it. :For example, if you made a staircase from 500 rubies and had only 200 in your inventory, you will need to get more rubies before you can place that template. To avoid this issue, many players make templates using dirt or other common materials and then change the look of each using the paint tool after it has been placed. You can use advanced controls for tweak mode when placing a template. To do so, hold down the Shift key and L click. The tweak mode window will open and you can rotate it, move it up and down, and more, just as you would when building a new object with the Add Tool. This is extremely useful when working with very large templates, like a whole claim. If you are unfamiliar with the process, see Tweak Mode. Placing Templates with Props Templates can only be placed if one has the resources used in when the template was built and saved (must be in inventory), with a slight difference for templates that include the use of props. If a template contains items like props, props will also be placed with the template only if the player has them in their personal inventory (bag). If you do not have enough of the prop used in the template, only the materials used can and will be placed, but it will not include the props. Related Topics *Voxel Board - a specific type of template that has a wide variety of unusual shapes that are useful for building. Beta Bugs *On occasion, very old templates from Alpha may not look the same when placed, due to the way voxels interact with each other in the game after a late-July 2014 update. *Templates created long before the Player Studio was introduced may not have any assigned voxel ownership, allowing anyone to copy them and sell them on the Player Studio later. Category:Building Category:User Interface